Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet printing apparatus in which ink is supplied from an ink tank to an inkjet printhead and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An inkjet printing apparatus having a system in which ink is supplied from a maintank to a printhead through a subtank has been known. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-79973 discloses a system in which a variable-volume member is provided in a flow path that makes a subtank and a printhead communicated with each other. In this system, the volume of the member is changed to supply ink from the maintank to the subtank, thereby filling the subtank with ink. Specifically, the volume of the member is contracted to move ink in the member to the subtank and to move air in the subtank to the maintank. Then, the volume of the member is expanded to move ink in the subtank to the member and to move ink in the maintank to the subtank.
In the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-79973, an operation which fills the subtank with ink is performed, with ink stored in the member. Therefore, for example, in an initial state in which ink is stored only in the maintank, after ink is supplied to the member or the like, the subtank is filled with ink. As a result, it takes a relatively long time to complete the filling of the subtank with ink.